


I don't want to part with you....

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bromance, Domestic Fluff, Fake Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, angryShim, emoJung, fake drama, idiot couple, short fic, slightly comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho's really sad reminiscence about his too-soon-to-be-gone younger brother like partner over a beautiful nightfall.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to part with you....

**Author's Note:**

> Udapting from Paris !^^  
> This is also an old work.  
> You are going to find mistakes (and mybe some french words ?) even after a rechecking for spelling and grammar mistakes..... still enjoy it

**I was looking at the nightfall you loved so much.**

**It was a silk and smooth night that would suit herself well with you and your lovely chocolate eyes and curly black hair.**

**\- But you don't like it when I say that to you right ? Because you were always mad at me; saying I should use this sort of phrase on girls and not you since you are a man and it makes you feel uncomfortable.**

**I closed my eyes as I imagined your angry face.**   **I laughed but it was a bitter one. And as the memories came, I started to fight back the tears that wanted to fall on my face.**

**"No, I wont cry". I whispered. '** **I wont let myself cry today."**

**I took a deep breath and after I made sure I wasn't going to end up in tear, I looked again at the sky.**

**The sun was disappearing, slowly eaten away by the dark. Stars were softly illuminating the lonesome sky; looking as if there were like venetians lantern enlighting some unknown river in some old italian movie.**

**It was trully beautiful. And shortly after that, the queen of the night made her entrance.**

**The moon. A round and translucent moon. A dazzling fullmoon shining gently. My lips broke into a smile. Indeed it was a beautiful night, with a magnificent fullmoon and lovely shinning stars.**

**But.... you weren't here anymore to enjoy it.**

**You my friend, my brother, my other-half you were gone. In a place I couldn’t easily go, even with all the power and influence I had.**

**You will never be able to look at the sky with me,**

**You will never be able to talk to me,**

**You will never be able to get angry at me,**

**and the most horrible of all you will never be able to eat with me ever again,**

**You will forever be…"**

**\- YAH ! Jung Yunho ! Could you stop that ? Shouted an angry Shim Changmin at "sad face" Jung Yunho.**

**The man was sitting on one of the chair on their balcony's appartment and gazing at the starry night when he heard the outburst of Shim Changmin. He turned his head to face his angry junior.**

**\- Huh ? Stop what ?**

**The Shim, who was standing in front of the Jung with a backpack in his right hand, frowned his eyebrow and quickly re-ajusted his falling sunglasses on his perfect nose with his other hand.**

**\- Don’t "Huh ?" me ! You really need to stop this because I won't put up with it anymore !**

**\- Stopping what ? asked The Jung, putting on an innocent face.**

**The Shim stared at The Jung with a dumbfounded expression.**

**\- Are you kidding me ? You have been talking about me all day as if I'm dead !**

**\- It's because you are about to part with me today ! Explained a pained Jung Yunho.**

**\- What nonsense are you talking about ? I’m not freaking parting with you, since in my knowledge, I’m not dead yet !**

**\- But...**

**\- I’m just going to take a damn plane and going abroad for a week ! Interrupted Changmin.**

**\- I don't w...**

**-** **Don’t even think about saying anything back to me or I’m going to end you Jung Yunho !**

**\- Changdola, I just…**

**\- I really can’t with you ! Screamed a frustrated Shim Changmin, cutting his senior off once again.**

**He turned his back at him and headed furiously toward the living room.**

-  **I’m leaving ! Take care ! Added a Shim Changmin, hidding under his left hand a wide and happy smile.**

 

**He was covering his mouth in an attempt to look perplexed by his partner’s child-like-attitude.**

**\- Wait, Changmin ! Called Jung Yunho while chasing after his angered junior.**

 

**A week later, The Shim Changmin was (still) nagging at a triumphant Jung Yunho about his lack of house-keeping skills even though he needed to be in a workshop for a photoshoot in China to be the model of a famous and well-know luxury brand…**

**Author's Note:**

> Next work is coming soon. This time it won't be a fluff and it will be chaptered.


End file.
